falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seqeu0
I'm going to have to ask that you read the rules, specifically the one that says "Splinter groups of canon factions (e.g. Brotherhood of Steel, Enclave, NCR, etc.) require administrator approval". You have not obtained that approval, so I'm going to have to delete the "Iron Snipers" page. I suggest that you try and build a portfolio of your works that do not violate our new rules in order to prove yourself to be a mature enough writer to handle a splinter group. Until that time, however, I'm afraid that you cannot create splinter group articles. --Twentyfists 20:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, twentyfists, if i caused this site any trouble or something. I'm new and i forgot to read the rules, so sorry again for that. I'll pay more attention next time :D Iron Snipers Here is the retrieved content. DO NOT JUST REPOST THIS IN AN ARTICLE! As it is, I can assure you someone would delete it.--OvaltinePatrol 18:33, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The Iron Snipers are the rulers of Greyland, a region in northern Nevada. They consist mostly of ex-NCR soldiers, who served in 2nd Army Grey Battalion. many people who visit Greyland, use their services. They were founded in 2279 by Gren Allosis, who was a major in 2nd Army. Gren had been chosen for Ranger training, but after the Battle of Massacre Ridge, NCR Command no longer wanted him. Its most famous member is Koss Chalens, a.k.a. Koss Allosis, the adopted son of Gren Allosis. He has walked from the West Coast to the East Coast and back, in order to obtain the access codes for Hollow 9, which where located in Washington D.C.. It took him 15 years. ow man, thank you so much. *Are they ex-NCR because they were discharged or because they deserted? **Did they all desert/get discharged at the same time? **Are they ex-NCR in the sense that they no longer actively serve in its military, or are they no longer part of the country at all? *Traversing the entire country for a key is ludicrous. If you want it to be cool, make it dangerous but closer: an irradiated area, the home territory of vicious raiders or tribals, at the bottom of a mineshaft full of feral ghouls, etc. *No huge and/or super awesome, invincible armies are allowed. *Where the hell did you get those names? They read like bad anime character names. *What services do they provide and what do they want in exchange? --OvaltinePatrol 19:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) those are some questions, but i'll gladly answer them. - when Major James Allison ( i changed the name, hope it sounds a bit better, they probably sounded so weird because i am used to create unusual names in my fantasy books :P) lost a battle between a small raider gang and the NCR, NCR Command decided to strip him from his Ranger nomination. Being angry because of this, and because he hadn't been on good terms with his general for some time, he decided to quit his job at the NCR. His loyal squad, 2nd Army Grey Battalion, which consisted out of 25 troopers who were well-trained in explosives and reconnaissance, followed him and all 25 of them quit their jobs as well. -they are totally independant and do not belong to the country of the NCR. - James Allison's adopted son, Tyon Allison, volunteered to enter a highly radiated crater, because the bomb that fell there in the War didn't explode, but instead engulfed the area in radiation. If the Iron Snipers were to obtain the intact nuclear bomb, they could not only safeguard it from abuse by other factions, but they could also investigate it, hopefully leading to the Snipers being able to create their own nuclear bombs, hoping to become the mightiest in the American Wasteland and destroying the NCR. Tyon was ghoulified and fell in a coma after having succesfully moving the bomb with the help of the Power Armor he was wearing. - The Iron Snipers can be hired for almost anything: killing people (as long as people can prove that they did something wrong, they won't kill anyone without the proof of guilt), tracking down lost brahmin, freeing slaves from slavers, protecting a settlement, and many more). They only accept caps, no NCR dollars or Legion Denarii. But, if you really don't have a lot of caps, you can pay them with ammo, weapons or gear. Nowadays you can also pay them with Stimpaks and Med-X, because the home territory, Greyland, of the Iron Snipers, is suffering from a stubborn disease, which has already infected many.Seqeu0 20:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The new names are a nice improvement. Avoid nukes, make the prize something else worth the risk (for example a crate of M72 Gauss rifles). Their services makes them sound more like regulators than mercenaries. A mercenary can be discriminating about the job they take without requiring a burden of proof the average waster wouldn't be able to meet. If you want them to be "good guy," mercenaries I would suggest they take jobs like guarding caravans or being bodyguards. Good guys, especially good guys who are getting paid, tend to be reactive rather than proactive. You can stick to your original statement of what kind of jobs they take and their criteria for taking them, but taking it to the logical conclusion tells me that they wouldn't be very successful. Also while the Iron Snipers can have the ambition of destroying the NCR, the rules prohibit fanon creations from destroying canon entities, so they're doomed to failure on that end. That's perfectly acceptable though, I just don't want you spending hours writing an elaborate fiction of how the Iron Snipers systemically destroy the NCR and then get upset when we delete it.--OvaltinePatrol 20:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you not create articles to ask permission to create an article, you don't have to ask permission, it only gets deleted because of the content not because you didn't ask permission. But since I just read your story plan let me tell you what the problem is: Look at your settlement realistically, all it exists for is making money and being angry at the NCR? I hope you realize how shallow an existence they would all have if that were the only two goals ALL the mercenaries had in life. What is their social structure life? How do they live day to day? Do they have an honor code? What do they spend the money they accumulate on: booze and drugs or do they want to expand their settlement and because an economic power? What are their future goals? Does everyone share their goal of taking down the NCR and if so why? Composite 4 First of all i want to apologize to you composite 4, if i maybe went a little too far in my reactions against your comments, i know you are just trying to help me. While the Iron Snipers do hold a grudge against NCR, it is not their biggest concern. What they want most of all, is to bring back laws and order to the wastes, much like NCR, but the Snipers try to achieve this goal mostly by making sure every citizen that lives under their control is happy, and because of this they believe that sometimes the rules must be bend, so that all good people get a fair chance to live their lives as they want, as long as it does not drastically harm society. They also attempt to make the roads safer for travelers, so that everyone can travel through Greyland freely. Their future goals are also to make Greyland a place where Ghouls can come and live in peace. This is mostly because of the son of James Allison, the leader of the Snipers, being ghoulified. One of thei sayings is 'A new world, a new community', which means that they resent the way in which the people before the War lived, because those ways lead to the nuclear war. So, everytime they find a piece of metal, or a broken Mister Gutsy, they take it with them to have it molten down, so that they can make something new and useful. In fact, they even strive to have all evidence of Pre-War civilization removed in order to create new cities and even new nations.Seqeu0 21:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) and i'll probably scratch the part where people need to have proof in order to hire the Iron Snipers, because yes, they wouldn't be very succesful if they asked for proof and such :)Seqeu0 21:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) If that's the case then you need to give the idea more depth. Don't start off the article spouting off a bunch of military ranks and giving us a simple recap of two things they stand for. You don't even have to directly tell us they dislike the NCR or want to make the wastes safer, tell us those things through their actions and history. Composite 4 Okay, here's the story: James Allison was born in 2238 in a simple farming village near the capital of the NCR. He led a safe, sheltered childhood, until he got 8. In 2246, on a day when the entire Allison family was at home-James and his mother and father- two NCR troopers where wandering around their house. The 2 soldiers were on break and where already drunk. When the 2 wanted to come inside, the father decided it would be best just to oblige with the men's wishes, in the hopes of not making them angry and pull their guns out in their entoxicated state. The soldiers stayed for awhile, drinking most of the liquor that was in the house, and they didn't cause too much trouble, but when suddenly one of the troopers decided it would be fine to rape James' mother, thing went out of hand. James' father punched the soldier in the face and pulled him away from his wife, this enraged the 2 drunken soldiers. They pulled out their assault rifles, but before they could pull their triggers, the father quickly pulled out a shotgun and shot them both. They dropped dead like flies. The Allisons quickly gathered their belongings and left the house. A few hours later they were already many miles away from their home. For several years the Allison family managed to lay low, avoiding most NCR patrols. They didn't know if they were actually wanted, but they were afraid that if they did get caught, and the NCR knew about the murder on the 2 soldiers, James' father would be sent to jail or worse, face the firing squad. Eventually they settled down in a peacefull village near the NCR border with Nevada and the Mojave Wasteland. Having finally found a place to begin their lives again, the Allisons decided to live their forever. But 2 years later, when James was 17, NCR troopers visited the village to enlist all men who were old enough into the Army, to be sent to the front lines. NCR didn't know he and his family lived in the village, so James decided to go with the soldiers, so that he wouldn't cause any problems that could lead to his father being arrested. Although he hated the NCR, James became an NCR trooper at the age of 17 in the year 2255. After serving many years in the NCR Army, he had been promoted to Major and even had been given command of a battalion, named Grey Battalion. And in 2276, he was the leader of the expeditionary force that was sent into northern Nevada. After being stationed there in the town of Dusthall for a couple of weeks, James and his men were starting to run low on supplies. But when he asked his commanding general, who wasn't the brightest of the bunch, his request for extra supplies was denied. A few days later, Dusthall was fiercely attacked by a local raider gang. This was later called the Battle of Massacre Ridge ( because many civilians and soldiers lost their lives that day and Dusthall was located near a small canyon). Because of these events, NCR Command lost their faith in James. He had been nominated for Ranger training, because James was one of the best shots NCR ever had, and he had the qualities of a true leader. This nomination was scratched. James had enough of putting up with NCR bullshit, and decided to retire. His squad in Grey Battalion followed him, and all 25 troopers retired as well. NCR decided there was nothing of interest in northern Nevada, and pulled their forces out of the area, leaving James and his men behind. In 2279, James and his squad created a merc group, which they called the Iron Snipers. They named it this way, because the local guard in Dusthall had an old saying: 'to snipe iron', which means performing the best you can, and being the best. This was derived from the guard training, where the soldiers practiced on 3 shooting discs. The smallest one, and therefore the hardest to hit, was made of iron. Anyone who managed to hit it, was given the title of 'iron sniper'. By 2281, they have expanded their territory and called it it Greyland, after their old battalion, this was mostly to mock the NCR if they would ever return. They have made Dusthall into a thriving city and have also created many new settlements, all under the leadership of James Allison. Well this kind of sums it up. I'll fill in all the details later, when my article gets approval. hopefullySeqeu0 18:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Make an article for the character. When you get it down, the group article will likely flow very naturally from it.--OvaltinePatrol 16:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Is it now okay to put this in an article, cuz if it still needs some improvement, or a lot, plz tell me freely.Seqeu0 17:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Give it a shot. I'll comment on the article talk page if I have anything else to say.--OvaltinePatrol 18:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll get right on itSeqeu0 18:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for messaging me; and thanks also for the warm welcome. Theflyingfemur 21:08, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :D No problem, and let me give you an advice for when you're making an article: try to really look through your character's eyes, you know, ask yourself what you would do when the world had gone to hell and you needed to survive and fight for your live every single day. If you do that, creative things will just flow forth from you, but don't make it too...eccentric, the admins are pretty strict on their laws here. But as long as you respect them, you'll really like using your fantasy to expand the Fallout universe. Seqeu0 15:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Please start making use of the work in progress tag.--OvaltinePatrol 20:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I will, if you simply tell me how... Seqeu0 21:24, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : You also use | to add a message to most tags. People use it on WIP to add their usernames: for example.--OvaltinePatrol 22:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) We have a 4 WIP article limit, so finish up some quickly or put them up for deletion. Composite 4